


[Podfic] The Best-Laid Bones of Jim Kirk

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Bones flirts badly when he actually needs to get laid, which is very dramatic of him. If Jim gets Bones laid, Bones will be happy.Plus, getting Bones laid is fun.





	[Podfic] The Best-Laid Bones of Jim Kirk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best-Laid Bones of Jim Kirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174239) by [Barkfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkfoot/pseuds/Barkfoot). 



**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BPodfic%5D+The+Best-Laid+Bones+of+Jim+Kirk.mp3) (4.10 MB)  
 **Length** : 00:07:57

**Stream** :


End file.
